Objects can be illuminated for camera imaging and/or machine vision applications via a light source. The light energy from the light source can be partially reflected onto a surface of an object via a beamsplitter. Output from the light source that reflects from a surface of the object can be dependent on geometry and/or determined via raytracing. Light energy that does not reflect off of the beamsplitter can define non-uniformities of the surface of the object. Improved devices, systems, and/or methods for illumination can be desirable for certain applications.